Abstract The overall goal of this T35 application is to stimulate the development of a new generation of physician-scientists. In order to accomplish this goal, we propose to recruit the best and brightest UTHSC medical students with an interest in medical research and provide a stimulating and structured summer experience between the first and second years of school designed to encourage them to enter into additional research training later in their careers. They will 1) develop written proposals under the supervision of funded, experienced faculty preceptors, 2) conduct their projects in established and productive laboratories or clinical facilities for 2 months between their first year and second years of medical school, 3) report their results in oral and written form, 4) participate in seminars, and 5) receive instruction in the responsible conduct of research. These experiences will enhance their interest in and awareness of careers in academic medicine. Twelve training positions will be offered each year. With the guidance of faculty research mentors, students will develop 4-5 page proposals that are goal-oriented, achievable, and include a hypothesis, literature review, and methodology. Applicants will be selected by peer review based on the quality of the proposal, productivity of the mentor, and training environment. At the end of the project, a final written report is required. Other Program enhancements include a seminar series, special lectures, and opportunities to present and publish the work. Special efforts will continue to be made to attract underrepresented minority participants. Thirty-nine faculty members, holding over $17 million in annual grant awards are proposed as core preceptors. Twenty of the preceptors are engaged in research activities that are funded by NIDDK (13/39) or are directly relevant to NIDDK areas of research interest (7/39). The remainder (19/39) are excellent mentors conducting funded research in areas outside the immediate interest areas of NIDDK. A wide variety of scientific programs (basic, clinical and translational) will be considered for funding in order to accommodate a broad range of medical student interests.